This invention relates to a motor drive rotary brush with a container for putting a fluid additive into the water pipe, such as fluid detergent or the like, so as to mix with water and flow out via a hollow rotating shaft from the center portion of the brush. The motor can be run in clockwise or counter-clockwise direction by the control of a switch. A moveable slide shaft may be moved to a certain position according to the direction of motor's rotating and allow those pertinent gears to engage with each other so as to permit a pump rotating by the power supply from the motor and to enhance the water pressure. The idea of this invention occured while I was using my original invention Ser. No. 764,628 to do cleaning work such as washing cars or window. I thought if the water pressure of the brush was enhanced, it should be more convenient and faster to finish the cleaning work and reduce the user's physical strength.
In order to achieve the purpose, except maintaining the equipment and the hollow interior compartment of the original invention Ser. No. 764,628, a pump and a set of moveable idle gears are installed on the support plate which supports the motor, speed reduction gear, and output rotating shaft and etc. A water tube first is connected to the inlet of the pump and then connect to the water inlet pipe at the upper portion of the brush's rotating shaft through the outlet of the pump.
Therefore, while beginning the cleaning work, the user may turn on the motor switch to allow the motor to change the rotating direction and the set of idle gear which will automatically move the position along with a track formed by a slide way and drive the pump and the revolving shaft to rotate concurrently. Thus, while water flowing out from the center portion of the brush, the water pressure will be enhanced and a convenient rotary brush can be obtained.